This invention relates to automatic coin wrapping, and more particularly to a machine for automatically packaging coins into rolls.
Coins are often formed into rolls and wrapped for ease in handling. The rolls vary in size and quantity of coins depending upon the particularly denomination so that different sizes of wrappers are required. However, there is a standard size of roll for each denomination of coins. Automatic equipment to form the standard rolls of coins is well known. The equipment generally includes a coin dispensing and counting section in which coins of one denomination are fed single file and the file is counted. The coins are fed to a section in which a stack of coins is formed and the flow of coins from the dispensing and counting section is halted when a stack of the proper quantity for the denomination has been formed. From the stack forming section, the stack is typically moved to a wrapping section in which a web of paper is wrapped around the stack. The ends of the wrapper are typically rolled over, or crimped, to complete the roll and the completed roll is discharged from the machine.
Examples of such automatic wrapping equipment include the machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,151 issued May 16, 1978 to Bergman et al. The machine of such patent forms and wraps the stack in a single tube which is unique to the denomination being packaged. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,402 issued Apr. 21, 1953 to Jorgensen. In the coin wrapping machine of that patent the stack of coins is formed in an open-ended tube which is pivoted to an opening in the floor over which it rides so that the stack of coins can fall into a wrapping tube having peripheral openings through which driven rollers project to wrap the paper web about the stack of coins. Still another example is the machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,291 issued Dec. 17, 1968 to Uchida and U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,365 issued Sept. 30, 1969 to Uchida et al. In the machine of these two patents the stack is formed in a split cylinder which is opened to permit the stack to be removed laterally from the open tube to a position where three rollers will engage the web and wrap it about the stack which is positioned at the center of the rollers. Still another form of packaging machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,985 issued Sept. 2, 1980 to Uchida et al. In the machine of that patent, the stack is formed in a separate tube, a split floor beneath the tube is opened, and the formed stack is lowered by a coin support to a position beneath the stacking tube where it is engaged by three wrapping rollers which wrap the stack with a section of paper web removed from a roll.
The proper formation of the stack prior to its wrapping is of critical importance, particularly in those automatic coin wrapping machines which form the stack at a point removed from the wrapping section of the machine. If the coins are not formed into an integral stack with each coin laying squarely on top of the coin beneath it, upon movement to the wrapping section the stack may lose its integrity so that the coins will tumble in an uncontrolled fashion within the machine. An improperly formed stack could also travel to the wrapping section and be wrapped in an irregular manner so that as soon as it is discharged from the wrapping section the roll would open and discharge loose coins.
We have provided improvements to coin wrapping machines which insure the proper formation of the stack of coins and which will positively remove from the machine and prevent transfer to the wrapping section any stack which is determined to be improperly formed.